


You Weren't Supposed to Hear That...

by OliviaMalfoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Music, Sweet Yamaguchi, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMalfoy/pseuds/OliviaMalfoy
Summary: Tsukishima is very bad at talking in English. So he tells Yamaguchi his feelings in a language he understands, Music.Yes, this is very basic and overused but I am also basic.





	You Weren't Supposed to Hear That...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Tsukishima had a dilemma. He liked Yamaguchi a lot, but every time he tried to say it, something messed up. 

_"Yamaguchi, I like-"_

_"Yamaguchi! Teach this kid the float serve!" Yelled Daichi._

_"Okay! See you soon Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said._

_"Damn, maybe next time"_

 

_"Do you want to go-"_

_"Bet you can't jump higher than Kageyama!" Hinata said._

_"Yes, I can! Be right back Tsukki." Yamaguchi replied._

_"Shit." Thought Tsukishima._

 

_"I like-"_

_"Oops! I left my book in my locker! Hold that thought Tsukki!" Yamaguchi retorted._

_"Every time I try to confess, I get more nervous. This is so damn hard."_

He decided he was very bad in the English language. He knew he was good at music. Stick to what you're good at, right? He decided he would make Yamaguchi listen to the Backstreet Boy's "I Want It That Way". Then he would probably listen to some cheesy love ballad. He knew that formula would equal success.

"Tsukki, how was your day?" 

"Good, how was yours?" He began to click the song.

"It was fine, did you-"

"Will you listen to this song for me?" He interrupted. Hey, there was no time to waste. 

"Um sure?" Yamaguchi replied. He looked really confused and really cute. Tsukishima slipped the headphones over Yamaguchi's head. He nods his head for a moment. Then the song ends. Tsukishima assumes the next song is the cheesy love ballad and motions for him to keep the headphones on. Little did he know, the next song "Back That Azz Up" by Juvenile, Mannie Fresh, and Lil Wayne. Yamaguchi's face gets adorably red. When Tsukishima realizes his mistake, he skips the song. It goes to a song about love and drugs. By now, Yamaguchi is redder than a fire engine. 

"Did you mean what Nick Carter said?"

"Yes Yama, I love you"

"I love you too."

 

_Three Years Later_

"I was such a dweeb," Tsukishima said.

"I thought it was cute!" Yamaguchi argued.

"Yeah, 'Back That Azz Up' is so classy" 

"But you like it when I do."

"You know it too," Tsukishima said while leaning in for a kiss. They quickly deepened the kiss. It wasn't very loving or sweet. Just Yama riding Tsukki. They loved each other and that was all that mattered

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Btw all the songs mentioned are GREAT!! ALSO I MADE THIS IN 30 MINUTES AND ITS 2 AM


End file.
